Tardis Old Time Rock N' Roll
by One-Phantom-Star-Hero
Summary: What happens when Donna Noble sees the Doctor in his free time? Absolute hilarity!...slightly short and possibly sucky with hints of OOC-ness from both parties.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Doctor, Donna Noble, Bob Segar's music or even the Tom Cruise reference. This is just made from a harmless idea.**

You can never expect what you'll find a defender of the earth doing on his spare time, especially if he's a 905 year old Time Lord who enjoys bananas and hates pears.

So yeah, Donna Noble, companion of the infamous Doctor was pretty much in a mixture of shock and laughs when she saw what her dear ol' buddy was doing.

_Apparently the lad's been watching Tom Cruise movies again..._ Donna thought in amusement as the lights of the TARDIS dimmed slightly, enough to make a dramatic effect anyways.

Suddenly, a burst of music pops out from the surround sound speakers (in which the Doctor installed) which was the most peculiar music ever...

Bob Segar's Old Time Rock N' Roll.

That's when the Doctor slid onto the TARDIS floor, wearing a mere button up shirt and boxer shorts and socks(and don't forget sunglasses), grabbing his sonic screwdriver, and with a glint in his eye, he started to sing:

_Just take those old records off the shelf,_

_I'll sit and listen to them by myself_

_Today's music ain't got the same soul,_

_I like that old time rock n' roll!_

With that, he bobbed his head as he danced awkwardly around the TARDIS, now using the sonic screwdriver as a guitar rather than a microphone

_Don't try to take me to a disco!_

_You'll won't even get me out on the floor,_

_In ten minutes I'll be late for the door,_

_I like that old time rock n' roll_

_Still like that old time rock n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock 'n' roll_

And apparently, as Donna so had thought, he got into his ol' Elvis impersonation, shaking his hips left and right like he was the King himself, singing along with that ol' time rock and roll.

_Won't go to hear them play a tango_

_I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul_

_There's only sure way to get me to go_

_Start playing old time rock 'n' roll_

_Call me a relic, call me what you will_

_Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill_

_Today' music ain't got the same soul_

_I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

With that, the Doctor imitated the sax solo, wildly stomping the floor as he circled around the Tardis's center, as Donna could barely contain her laughter, that was thankfully concealed by the blasting speakers, which most likely any Dalek or Cybermen could hear from ten miles around.

_Still like that old time rock n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock 'n' roll._

As the song ended, The Doctor puffed his chest up in pride, and grinned wildly at himself. "Oh yeah baby." He said to himself.

That was it, Donna couldn't hold it any longer, and she bursted out into laughter, which made the Doctor turn around and abruptly blush. "Donna!" He whined as her laughter now filled the TARDIS. "Oh that was SO funny!" Donna cackled as the Doctor death-glared her, "You, Bob Segar, Tom Cruise...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh hardy har har..." The Doctor muttered as he stepped back into his room, leaving Donna to roll on the floor laughing her head off.

After Donna had waken up the next day(well, if you consider it that) and made herself a cup of tea, the Doctor stumbled out of his room, in his full garb, still blushing from the event that had taken place, sat down at the table.

"Made you some tea Doctor." Donna smirked as the Doctor resumed to be embarrassed. Several silent moments later, he spoke. "Did you see all of it?"

"Oh yeah..." Donna chuckled into her cup. "ALL of it."

"But I thought you were resting!" the Doctor whined.

"I was until you blasted that music in my frickin' ear that even the DALEKS could have heard." Donna added as the Doctor clutched his face with his hands.

"Was it that embarrassing?"

"I thought it was funny."

"Well..." The Doctor added taking in a sip of tea. "Please don't post that into facebook or anything like that, we don't want the world to see their defender dancing around to Bob Segar..."

Donna shrugged. "I realize it's a personal thing that Time Lords do on their spare time..." Donna smiled. "Still, has that Rose friend of yours seen you...on your spare time?"

"Well, I guess once or twice, except it wasn't Bob Segar..." The Doctor said as he prepared the TARDIS for travel. Donna stepped up with him. "What was it then?"

"...Michael Jackson's Thriller..."

"..."

"Donna!"

"I won't say it, it's TOO easy."

"You mention one word of this to anyone I'll murder you!"

"What'll you do spaceman? Do the moonwalk!"

"OY!" The Doctor yelped loudly.

"...Hey that's my line!"

**Harmless Fun because I was home and I was bored. Not to mention that song's stuck in my head.**

**But anyway...**

**I would appreciate reviews and constructive criticisms on this! Allonsy!  
**


End file.
